


This Love

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Summary: 要什么礼物，你就是礼物。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 13





	This Love

00

“生日愿望是，快谈场恋爱吧。”

01

生日第二天，金厉旭睡了个难得的懒觉，睁开眼睛的时候已经是中午。因为宿醉还有些头疼，金厉旭胡乱踩上拖鞋，揉着头走出了房间，想去餐厅给自己倒个水，走到客厅的时候脚步顿了顿，抬眼看到了沙发上的曺圭贤。

对方盘腿坐在沙发上，打游戏打得正入神，对金厉旭抬眼笑了笑：“你醒了，桌上放了粥，你自己热一下。”

金厉旭撇撇嘴，走到茶几前面拿起来曺圭贤带回来的保鲜盒。是他喜欢的口味，甚至还温着。金厉旭把餐盒放进微波炉里，才回头问曺圭贤：“你什么时候回来的？”

“也就刚到没多久。”

“不是说明天才回来吗？综艺提前录完了？”

曺圭贤忙着打游戏，头也不抬：“赶完进度就提前回来了。这都错过你生日了，怎么也得早点回来。想吃什么吗，我请你？”

我看是忙着回来打游戏吧。但送上门的请客金厉旭还是不会错过的：“好啊，那就晚上出去吃吧。”

“好。餐厅你定。昨天生日过得怎么样，看起来可没少喝。”

想到这个金厉旭就哀嚎一声，把自己栽倒在沙发上：“我都不知道怎么回事，太久没喝酒所以酒量下降了吗？和父母吃饭聊天都能喝多了，简直有损我一世英名。”

“还一世英名。”曺圭贤伸腿踢他：“不是给你带了粥，快去喝点吧。昨天许了什么愿望呢？”

微波炉在这时候“叮”了一声，金厉旭踩上拖鞋去拿刚热好的粥。他戴好隔热手套，打开微波炉的时候粥的香气弥漫了整个客厅。金厉旭忙着拿粥，重复了一次曺圭贤的问题：“啊？生日愿望啊？谈个恋爱吧。”

曺圭贤正在敲键盘的手停了停。

他依然盯着电脑的屏幕，却收敛了笑意：“怎么突然想谈恋爱了？你爸妈催你结婚了？”

只分神了一瞬间，游戏里被敌人从后面偷袭，曺圭贤却毫无补救的意思。金厉旭站在沙发边上，看着屏幕上的激烈厮杀，扬起一抹笑容：“我爸妈才不催我，是我自己。”

“是我自己的生日愿望，想谈场恋爱了。”

02

先接到曺圭贤电话的是金希澈。

是个假日，金希澈接到电话的时候还是半梦半醒，胡乱从床头柜摸到手机，看了眼来电显示就闭着眼躺回床上：“圭贤啊，怎么了？”

“厉旭说他想谈恋爱了。”

“然后呢。”金希澈心不在焉地回了一句——然后他突然意识到曺圭贤说了什么。几乎是从床上弹起来，假期清晨的困意荡然无存，金希澈捏紧了手里的手机：“你刚说厉旭怎么了？你和他表白了？”

对面一时没了声音。几秒的沉默让金希澈有些急躁，刚想再出声询问，就听到听筒另一边轻声的叹息。

“我怎么可能。”

金希澈这才安心了些。他躺回了床上，语气也放缓了些：“你慢点和哥说，厉旭怎么了。”

金希澈是第一个知道曺圭贤喜欢金厉旭的人。

他本就心思敏感，何况曺圭贤的关心也好偏爱也好，都实在超过了同龄挚友该有的程度。曺圭贤以为自己藏得还算好，可是眉眼和动作里流露出来的喜欢又怎么藏得住。

最后是金希澈抓到了曺圭贤和金厉旭在后台的休息室里。彩排刚结束，离演出开始还有段时间，金厉旭带着妆，靠在休息室的沙发上睡着了。金希澈推门进来的时候曺圭贤刚刚把拿来的毯子给金厉旭盖好，正专注地看着金厉旭的睡颜，然后伸出手，轻轻擦掉了他眼角花了的粉底。

金希澈靠着门框，不发一语地看着，等到曺圭贤重新站直了身体才咳了几声：“圭贤呐。”

曺圭贤几乎是在回头的一瞬间就换了副表情，纯良无害地对着金希澈笑：“希澈哥怎么了？”

“我看到了。”

“哥看到什么了？”

当然是什么都看到了。金希澈偏过头，看到金厉旭安静地睡着，才看向曺圭贤的眼睛。

“不可以的，圭贤，至少现在不可以的，你知道的吧。”

金希澈没有说什么不可以，但曺圭贤明白了。他的脸色几乎是一瞬间垮了下来，然后对着金希澈挤出来一个难看的苦笑：“我知道的，哥，我一直都知道的。”

——金希澈并没有给“现在”加上什么时限，却被曺圭贤无限拉长。金希澈偶尔会想，金厉旭又不是个迟钝的人，何况喜欢一个人怎么藏得住，就算在台上能掩饰好，到了没有镜头没有观众的两个人的时候，总会露出狐狸尾巴来。但曺圭贤也太懂得分寸，所有的一切都能包裹在“好朋友”的美好外壳里。

后来金希澈在一次聚餐的时候旁敲侧击地问过金钟云。你和他俩走得近，就没觉得圭贤对厉旭也太好了？正在看手机的金钟云眼都没抬，哦，那有什么，同龄人嘛，共同语言多一些。

连金钟云这样心思细腻的人都没能看出什么来。金希澈暗自叹息，你那是没见到那天后台的曺圭贤，那么温柔那么专注，别说是你，傻子也能感觉到。

曺圭贤也藏得太好太好了，瞒着成千上万的观众，瞒着镜头，瞒着别人的眼睛，瞒着金厉旭。只有在没人的时候，没有镜头没有视线，连金厉旭都安静地睡着，他只敢在那种时候把藏好的喜欢，全都表现出来。

——这么辛苦吗。

——喜欢一个人，应该是这么辛苦的事吗。

短暂几秒的沉默里金希澈想到这些。然后他听着电话另一边曺圭贤慢慢给他讲金厉旭的生日愿望。即使是这种时候，曺圭贤也还是条理清楚不紧不慢，像在说别人的事。金希澈不发一语地听着，对面说完以后他叹了口气：“那你现在怎么想呢？”

手机另一边的人停了停：“哥我也没什么办法。他想谈恋爱，就去谈恋爱，他想做什么我从来都没什么办法。我只是……”曺圭贤停顿了几秒，像是在给自己的情绪找个合适的措辞：“有点难过。”

那么绵长又刻骨的喜欢快被消散的时候，曺圭贤说出口的也只是一句“有点难过”，砸到金希澈心里却成了绵绵不绝的心疼和怜惜。他握紧了听筒，努力不陷进一样的情绪里：“不在电话里说了，圭贤晚上有事吗，没事的话来我家喝酒吧？”

03

“厉旭这些年也不是没谈过恋爱，怎么这次你反应这么大呢？”

金希澈调整了语气，这话说得像是在打趣开玩笑。曺圭贤正在开酒瓶的手顿了顿，放下瓶子苦笑：“可能被人推着走，和自己想谈恋爱，还是不一样的吧。他以前恋爱分手都像是不怎么走心的随遇而安，这次这么郑重其事，说不定是有了真的很喜欢的人。就让我有点难受。”

金希澈大概也知道这样的答案。他不知该如何接话，在脑海中翻来找去地想着安慰曺圭贤的句子。忙内看到他这副样子反而笑起来：“哥别想着安慰我了，我现在挺好的。等我真的看到他认认真真和别人去谈起了恋爱，你再来安慰我也不迟。”

眼看着曺圭贤把酒杯里的烧酒一饮而尽，金希澈推了杯水到他面前，犹豫了一下还是问他：“圭贤，你和哥说句实话。”

“什么？”

“最难的时候也过去了，你们想的话总会有办法。这么多年了，你为什么没想过，自己和厉旭在一起呢？”

曺圭贤没立刻回答，也没去看金希澈的眼睛。他放下酒杯，盯着酒杯撞击桌面时液体小小的涟漪，然后笑了笑。

“怎么没想过。”曺圭贤声音很轻，简直不像是在对金希澈说话：“想太多次了，几乎都快当真了。”

04

最后喝醉了，还是金希澈打电话叫来助理把曺圭贤送回家。

新来的助理瘦瘦小小，扛着曺圭贤下了车又走到屋子门口几乎花了全部力气。金厉旭接到电话给他们开了门，助理还没来得及把曺圭贤放好，就踩到了金厉旭摊在门口的行李箱，差点连着曺圭贤一起摔倒。

金厉旭及时扶了一把，顺势把曺圭贤接到了自己肩膀上，伸手去拉险险站住的助理：“你没事吧？”

“没事。抱歉我没看到这个行李箱……”

“是我的错。”金厉旭歉意地笑笑：“你们电话来得太突然了，我没来得及把箱子挪开些。”

助理这才仔细看了眼摊在地上的大箱子，放了些衣物和日用品，甚至还放了金厉旭的长颈鹿玩偶。他皱皱眉头：“哥是在收拾去海外公演要带的东西吗？怎么带这么大的箱子，几天而已衣服是不是有点多了？”

“不是。”金厉旭用脚把箱子往边费力地挪了挪，然后扛着曺圭贤往沙发走：“宿舍快搬了嘛…..我就干脆不在宿舍住了，常用的东西先收好送回去。”

怀里的人动了动，被金厉旭扔到了沙发上，才回头送助理：“今晚麻烦你啦，回去的时候要小心些哦。”

曺圭贤就是在这时候醒来的。

他脑袋昏昏沉沉，还有些头痛，靠着沙发上的小企鹅，盯着金厉旭送走助理，又看看他脚边的行李箱，脑子转了一会儿才反应过来金厉旭刚说的“要走”是什么意思。

有什么不懂的呢，他要走了，就是要走了的意思。金厉旭锁好了门，去给曺圭贤拿了瓶水，拧开了递到曺圭贤身边：“你还好吗？要不要吃点醒酒的药之类的？”

曺圭贤迟钝地摇了摇头，从喉咙里挤出一句“不要”。金厉旭看他还没醉到神志不清，也就由着他，但又忍不住开口抱怨：“你说你和希澈哥喝酒怎么还这么不知道分寸……你有什么事要大老远去烦他啊，还得麻烦助理大晚上的送你回来。有什么事回来和我说不行吗，我又不是不能陪你喝酒聊天。”

“你不也是。”

“我也是什么？”

曺圭贤看着他笑了笑：“你不也要搬走了，以后想找你都找不到了。”

明明问的是今晚，金厉旭被曺圭贤的回答打了个措手不及。他顿了顿才小声些回嘴：“仁川又不远，你需要的话我也随时能回来啊。”

“可是为什么要走呢。”曺圭贤声音很低，像一个醉汉的自言自语：“是我哪里不好吗，干嘛回那么远的地方。”

“不是……”金厉旭伸手揉揉曺圭贤后脑有些炸毛的头发：“我难得最近不那么忙，也想回家陪陪父母嘛……你姐姐和侄子们还能陪着你爸妈，我爸妈只能我陪着了。”

他说得很真诚，放在平时曺圭贤早就表示理解，最多说一句要他时不时回来看看。可今天的曺圭贤突然多了许多委屈，也不想那么善解人意。

反正我喝醉了，灵九才不会怪我，喝醉的人随便说什么也是可以被原谅的吧。

虽然神智还算清楚，但到底还是醉着，说出的话也就没走大脑：“你骗人。你就是想谈恋爱，有喜欢的人了，才急着要走，你要去那个人身边，所以要离开我。”

金厉旭诧异地挑了挑眉毛，忍不住笑起来。他笑的时候很好看，脸上有浅浅的酒窝，曺圭贤忍不住伸手去戳，被金厉旭打开了手。

“看在你喝醉了的份上，不和你计较。”金厉旭站起来，想把曺圭贤扶回房间床上去，刚伸出手想拉他，被曺圭贤握住，顺势牢牢抓在了手里。

“你看，你没有反驳我，你就是已经有喜欢的人了。”

金厉旭没再说话，把曺圭贤从沙发上拉起来。曺圭贤靠在他肩膀上，低声笑了。

他们靠得太近了，曺圭贤的一呼一吸都打在金厉旭耳边。他接着开口：“为什么我不行呢？”

反正金厉旭以为他醉了，再多的实话也能被当成是醉话然后一笑而过：“为什么你不能喜欢我呢，为什么要离开我呢，我不可以吗？”

金厉旭没回答，只是搂着曺圭贤的手更紧了些。终于走到房间，金厉旭帮他解着衬衫的纽扣：“自己换得了睡衣吗？”

曺圭贤接过来睡衣，看了一会儿才说：“能吧。”

“那我就不管你了。”金厉旭说完站起来：“你早点休息，有什么事的话就叫我。”

他没走得了。

几乎是本能，曺圭贤在他站起来的那一刻伸出手，牢牢地握住了他的手腕。

“别走嘛。今晚和我睡一起好不好。”

“不要！你是真的喝多了吧。”金厉旭说着想抽手，可曺圭贤还是紧紧地抓着，又露出那副可怜巴巴的神情来：“你都要走了，你果然是不要我了。”

金厉旭看了他几秒，最终还是抵抗不住他这副样子：“行了，松手，我去刷个牙就来。”

金厉旭刷牙的功夫曺圭贤磨磨蹭蹭换好了睡衣，躺到床上，留下了靠着窗的半边床。金厉旭推门进来的时候他刚闭上眼，索性一动不动地装睡。他听到金厉旭走到了他的床边就没了动静，在曺圭贤几乎以为金厉旭要离开的时候，才听到掀开被子的声音，和另一半床上另一个人的沉甸甸的重量。

就好像突然被金厉旭的味道包围了。他睡衣上洗衣液的清香，他常用的樱花味沐浴露和牛奶味洗发水，还有换了没多久的护肤乳液，全是曺圭贤最熟悉的味道。一晚上醉酒的疲惫都烟消云散，在这样的味道里，曺圭贤奇异地安下心来。

金厉旭突然向他伸出手来。

曺圭贤不用睁眼，也能感觉得到。金厉旭温热的手指摸上曺圭贤的下巴，划到高挺的鼻梁，划过眉毛和生得好看的额头。曺圭贤一向怕痒，今天竟然也忍着。

大概是觉得曺圭贤真的睡着了，金厉旭收回双手，在黑夜里小声地喃喃自语。

“我也不想离开你啊。”

“我也不想走，可是我就是不够勇敢，你是知道的吧。”

“何况勇敢有什么用呢，只有我一个人勇敢的话，是没有用的啊。”

05

就算再自觉清醒，也是喝了很多酒的宿醉，曺圭贤第二天早上醒来时还是有些头晕。另外半边床是空的，金厉旭果然是早早地起床了。

可是昨晚发生的事，金厉旭对他说的话，曺圭贤一点都没忘。他揉着头发下了床，刚打开房门就闻到客厅弥漫着的食物香味，是金厉旭准备了他喜欢的饭菜。金厉旭正端着盘子从厨房出来，看到站着的曺圭贤，挑挑眉毛：“你醒了啊，我还准备叫你来着。去洗手刷牙吧，吃的都做好了。”

桌上放着的都是比平时要清淡的饭菜，曺圭贤明白是金厉旭在替自己的肠胃着想。他笑着应下来，洗漱完坐到餐桌边，接过对面的人递过来的筷子。

金厉旭怎么这么好。

手里的饭还冒着热气，曺圭贤忍不住去想。永远体贴，永远善良，永远记得他细枝末节的习惯和爱好，什么时候也愿意陪着他，也信任他爱护他，连那些缺点和难伺候的坏脾气都让曺圭贤觉得可爱，觉得金厉旭怎么会这么好。

——会有另一个人吗，被你全身心地喜欢着，热爱着，信任着。也让你愿意对那个人撒娇或者生气，露出柔软的肚皮，露出别人都没见过的样子。

金厉旭看着曺圭贤走着神，然后脸色一点一点垮下来，忍不住夹了一筷子曺圭贤面前的菜，又尝了尝：“怎么脸色这么难看，是不好吃吗？”

“不是。”曺圭贤很快恢复了常态，掩饰性地又吃了两口：“就是想到你要搬走了嘛，所以有点可惜，以后都吃不到了。”

“你怎么知道我要搬走了，我都还没来得及告诉大家。”

曺圭贤想都没想地回答他：“你昨晚和我说的嘛。”

“原来如此。”金厉旭笑了笑：“你昨晚果然也没那么醉。”

曺圭贤刚好拿着手机回经纪人的消息，随便地嗯了一声，没来得及深思金厉旭话里的含义。等他放下手机，又往嘴里扒了两口饭，才突然地意识到不对劲。

他抬头看。金厉旭刚好吃完饭，拿着自己的餐具站起来，话音里没什么情绪：“那你慢慢吃，我去洗碗了。”他抬头的瞬间刚好看到金厉旭的眼睛，看不到一点笑意。

06

后面的日子倒也一如往常。

曺圭贤搬了新的宿舍，比原来大得多，金厉旭却没跟来，更显得房子空荡荡又死气沉沉了许多。好在曺圭贤是真的忙，真正能闲在宿舍的时间也很少。他也着意从世界各地往回买装饰品，粉丝送来的礼物也都放在宿舍，挺大的房子也被塞得满满当当，好像这样就不觉得寂寞。

他也觉得金厉旭一如往常——除了两个人不再住在一起这一点。别的时候能见面的机会还很多，金厉旭照样和他打趣玩笑，记着他的喜好，出国旅行都帮他带着维生素。仁川也没有那么远，闲下来真想见面了，开一个小时的车也总还见得到。

而金厉旭也没去真的谈场恋爱，去年生日许过的愿望好像是说了就忘，也让曺圭贤稍稍安心了些。他也知道自己这样的想法有些过于自私，别人听起来简直像看不得金厉旭好一样——也是为了组合嘛，反正他总有这些冠冕堂皇的理由就是了。

一直到曺圭贤生日的前一天。

虽然是生日，曺圭贤也还是忙，即使是生日当天也有行程要赶。成员们上着心，在生日的前一天晚上特地抽出了时间，约好了给曺圭贤庆生，金厉旭自然也在。

说是给他庆生，最后刷的还是他的卡。曺圭贤结完账仍觉得想笑，看着酒足饭饱准备各回各家的成员们，然后看到金厉旭正从包里找着自己的车钥匙。

他赶紧走过去，揽住金厉旭的肩膀：“今晚还要回仁川吗？你开得了车吗？”

“嗯，我特地没喝酒。”

“那这也已经很晚了，你回家都几点了。今晚赫宰哥都要回家，你去宿舍住一晚吧？”

金厉旭倔强得厉害，自己决定的事就很难被说服：“不了，我爸妈还在家等我，而且明天休息嘛……”

“可明天是我的生日诶。”曺圭贤换上了可怜巴巴的委屈表情：“赫宰哥还不在，你忍心让我一个人过零点吗。”

金厉旭果然还是更吃这一套。他犹豫了一下还是答应了下来：“好吧，我开车，你等等我往家里打个电话。”

金厉旭就这样被曺圭贤连哄带骗地带回了宿舍。

晚餐的时候想着要开车，两个人都没喝酒，回了宿舍不用多说，曺圭贤就拿出了烧酒和酒杯，大有要和金厉旭一醉方休的架势。

这样也好，不住在一起以后他们再没有这样的时候，金厉旭可能也多少有些怀念。他顺着曺圭贤的意思，和他干杯聊天。话题从最近的行程开始，聊到别人的八卦，和成员们的糗事。金厉旭喝了没几杯就上了头，坐在曺圭贤身边聊到那些事时傻傻地笑，笑得靠在了曺圭贤的肩膀上，仍然在抖个不停。

“你怎么回事啊你……”曺圭贤无奈地放下酒杯，偏过头去看肩膀上的人。那人不设防地靠着自己，笑得开心又肆意。

他的心跳好像突然停跳了一拍。

——金厉旭谈恋爱的时候是什么样的？

曺圭贤好像都忘记了金厉旭的上一段恋爱，可能他潜意识里觉得金厉旭没有很走心。努力回想的话，大概也是这样的，欢欢喜喜地整理好自己去赴一场约，端着脸装冷都男但是对方撒个娇他就会败下阵来。又善解人意，也无微不至，甜蜜又可爱——

他和金厉旭难道不是这样吗。

他们甚至还有过无数的牵手拥抱，有过无意的亲吻和同床共枕，这些在别人眼里都是只能和爱人做的事。

也不行吗，不是爱吗。为什么金厉旭就是不能和他在一起呢。

靠着他肩膀的金厉旭意识到了曺圭贤的不对。他重新坐直，眼睛亮晶晶地看着曺圭贤：“怎么突然不说话了？在想什么？”

“在想你谈恋爱的时候是什么样子的。”

“怎么突然说这个？”

“突然想起来你去年说要谈场恋爱。怎么现在还是一个人，没人要你吗？”

“去你的。”金厉旭撇撇嘴，又开了一瓶酒，给两个人倒满：“那也不能为了谈恋爱而谈恋爱吧。没遇到合适的，就还是单身自由些。单身万岁！”

“这样啊。”曺圭贤抿了一小口烧酒：“你那时候那么坚决，我还以为你早就有了喜欢的对象呢。”

“喜欢的对象吗。”聊到了这个，金厉旭抬头一饮而尽，才看着曺圭贤的眼睛：“那早就有了。”

曺圭贤握紧了酒杯。

他闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸，努力不在金厉旭面前太过失态。几秒以后他睁开眼，摸了摸自己的眼角：“是谁？你怎么都没有告诉过我，也太不把我当朋友了。”

“我没告诉过谁，本来也不准备告诉谁的。”

“那个人呢，喜欢你吗？”

“我不知道啊。有时候我觉得他一定是也喜欢我，有时候我又觉得都是错觉，对方只把我当朋友而已，是我太多心了…...”

“那你要告诉那个人啊。”曺圭贤急急地打断了他：“你要说出来你喜欢那个人，才能得到答案不是吗。暗恋太辛苦了厉旭，你不要那么辛苦。”

“我可能还是，太不勇敢了。”

曺圭贤想再追问，但还是停了下来，等着金厉旭把话说完。

“喜欢一个人本来就是很辛苦的事啊，何况是我这样的性格。我本来就是个不够勇敢的人，患得患失的时候太多了，也就想着，就现在这样就好了，我已经很知足了。”

“当然不可以就这样知足啊。”曺圭贤不自觉地抬高了音量：“要么勇敢一些，要么干脆放下，你总要选一个的。”

“我也想啊。”金厉旭的语气也不能算太好：“我也很想往前走。我也想过和别人谈场恋爱，也想过离那个人远远的。但你看到了，我也没做到不是吗。我更想干脆勇敢一点，觉得凡事总有个万一。可是我不怕失去的东西，他也不怕吗，勇敢一点有什么用呢，只有我一个人勇敢的话也是没有用的啊。”

大声说完金厉旭才觉得自己有些失态。他放下酒杯，推得远远的，今晚不准备再喝。看着说不出话的曺圭贤，金厉旭还是找补了一句：“何况我也不够勇敢，所以就这样吧。”

曺圭贤没准备放过他：“金厉旭，你喜欢的人是——”

“不是。”金厉旭飞快地打断了他的话，站起身来，不准备听曺圭贤说下去：“快零点了，我去拿蛋糕，你在这里呆着就好。”

曺圭贤也没想跟着他。金厉旭去了厨房，剩他一个人坐在沙发上，闭上眼睛，试着慢慢整理自己的情绪。不要酒精上头，不要意气用事，也不要过度解读，曺圭贤扶着额头深深呼吸，试图让自己不带感情理性地思考。

可他做不到。

金厉旭说的是自己吗。那个被他捧在心上喜欢了很久，想要放弃又放弃不了，想要勇敢又担惊受怕，被这样爱着的人会是自己吗。哪怕是万分之一的可能性，也让曺圭贤没了理智，被满心喜悦包围了个彻底。

可稍微冷静下来，他又觉得难过。暗恋太辛苦了，他们本可以不用这么辛苦。他想现在就去厨房，抱着金厉旭问个清楚，就再也不用有这些纠结和错过。

但心底还有另一个声音，在大声地质问他，如果不是你呢。如果那些复杂的感情本来就和你没关系呢，你敢冒着失去他的风险，去和他把你那些见不得人的感情都说出来吗，你有这样的勇气吗？

不合时宜地，曺圭贤想起了金希澈。他想起来金希澈问他的，这么多年了，自己为什么没想过和金厉旭在一起呢？

他那时候不知该如何回答，现在却不能更明白。因为无论金厉旭说的人是不是他，他都和金厉旭一样，是个胆小鬼罢了。

金希澈总说曺圭贤藏得好，瞒得过观众瞒得过成员，再没第二个人看得出他多喜欢金厉旭。那金厉旭是不是藏得更好，连金希澈都被骗了过去，他要有多辛苦，才能瞒得这么好。

一个人勇敢了也没有用，总要两个人都勇敢一些才行。

你那么那么喜欢一个人的话，总要为他冒一次险的。

曺圭贤突然不想再等了。

金厉旭就在这时候端着蛋糕从厨房出来。点蜡烛花了些时间，金厉旭头上还戴着寿星的帽子，实在是有些滑稽。他把蛋糕放在桌上，又把头顶的帽子扣在曺圭贤头上，看了眼时间，零点零三分。

“怎么就过了零点了。”金厉旭有些委屈：“我点蜡烛花了那么久吗？你要是十八岁多好，我少点几根蜡烛，就能赶上了。”

曺圭贤任他打趣，也不还嘴。金厉旭把蛋糕推到他面前：“那快许愿吧。”

“我的愿望是…….”

“啊你不用说出来的，说出来就不灵了。”

曺圭贤不理会他，继续看着蛋糕许愿：“又长大一岁，我大概终于能更勇敢些。我也想更勇敢些，喜欢的人是胆小鬼也没关系。一个人勇敢一些，就算没有用，也比两个胆小鬼要强一些。我有爱着的人，所以我愿意做那个迈出第一步的人。”

他抬头看金厉旭，对方傻了一样地呆在桌子旁边，生日歌都忘了唱。

曺圭贤轻轻地笑了。

“我的愿望是。”他看着金厉旭，眼睛眨都不眨：“谈场恋爱吧。”

他说完以后等了仿佛一个世纪那么久。

金厉旭抬起头来，顾不上去抹眼角的眼泪。他大步走过来，坐到曺圭贤身边，低头吹灭了蛋糕上所有的蜡烛。

这事本来该寿星来做，但金厉旭没给曺圭贤质问的机会。他拉过曺圭贤的领子，有些凶狠地吻了上去。

曺圭贤搂住了他的腰，又顺着腰线向上，摁住他的后脑，加深了这个吻。这个吻并没持续很长，毕竟他们都等了太久太久，但已经足以让曺圭贤觉得，这么久的等待，都终于有了回报。

“恭喜你。”最后是金厉旭先开口。

“恭喜我什么？”

“恭喜大寿星。”金厉旭温柔地笑着：“你的生日愿望实现了。”

End


End file.
